Verdadera Amistad y Amor para Siempre
by Lakshmy
Summary: Una reunion entre amigos, y una nueva visita que vendra a cambiar un poco las cosas... Apegado al anime


_Como es típico, todos están en casa se los Asakura; Anna está sentada a la mesa tomando té tranquilamente; HoroHoro y Ren, como era de esperarse, estaban peleando, Ryu los trataba de separar. Manta e Yoh estaban en la cocina, terminando de preparar la cena, y por otro lado, Chocolove es azotado en la pared por Anna al tratar de contar un chiste sin gracia. Tamao y Pilika habían salido a caminar esa noche, para platicar entre mujeres, pero Anna se quedó para darles una noticia a los muchachos._

**Anna:** Tengo una noticia que darles.

**Todos:** ¿Huh? _(Muy atentos)._

**Anna:** Mañana llegará una prima de Izumo y quiero que la traten bien, ella es como una hermana para mí, así que no quiero quejas, la van a complacer en todo lo que ella quiera.

**HoroHoro:** _(Rezongando)_ ¿Y por qué nosotros?

Anna mirándolo con unos ojos de enojo, como de fuego intenso.

**Anna:** _(Gritando)_ ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Acaso me estas respondiendo?

**HoroHoro:** _(Asustado)_ 0.0 No, no, tranquila, está bien, solo decía que porque nosotros… no nos habíamos ofrecido primero.

**Anna:** _(Incorporándose) _Ella llegara mañana a medio día, asi que antes de que llegue, tiene que estar su habitación lista, al igual que el almuerzo.

**Yoh:** Anna T.T

**Manta:** T.T y lo malo es que yo también estoy implicado…

En eso tocan la puerta.

**Anna:** Tocan… _(Dirigiéndose a Manta)_ ve a abrir enano cabezón.

_Manta se levanta a abrir, en el camino, va suspirando y preguntándose por que le hacía caso a Anna y quien sería el que tocaba la puerta tan tarde. Manta abre la puerta y ve a un muchacho con un toque inglés, de ojos y cabello verde, debajo de una larga gabardina, acompañado de una hermosa hada, era Lyserg…_

**Lyserg:** ¡Hola Manta! ¡Tenía mucho tiempo sin verte! (Con su sonrisa típica) Veo que has crecido un poco…

**Manta:** _(Sorprendido) _¡Hola Lyserg! Pensé que te habías olvidado de nosotros…

**Lyserg:** ¡¿Cómo crees?! ¡Eso jamás! xD

**Manta:** xD Pasa, pasa. Los demás estarán contentos de verte…

_Llegan al comedor, y en Lyserg se plasma una sonrisa de oreja a oreja al ver que nada ha cambiado desde aquella última vez que se vieron… HoroHoro y Ren peleando como siempre, Ryu separándolos, Chocolove con sus chistes sin gracia, Anna tan autoritaria como siempre e Yoh complaciéndola en todo. Al entrar, todos lo reciben con alegría…_

**Anna:** ¡Hola Lyserg! _(Aunque un poco seria)_ Tenias tiempo de no visitarnos, y_… (Hace una pausa)_ ¿Cuándo te vas?

_Todos con una cara de ¨hay Anna, nunca cambiaras¨. Por otro lado, Ryu tenía una cara de iluminado, corre a abrazar a Lyserg como siempre sucede. Todos estaban contentos de que Lyserg hubiera venido._

**Anna:** Espero que no se les olvide lo que les dije… me voy a dormir, tengo mucho sueño asi que no quiero que hagan ruido.

_Anna se levanta y pasándole la mano por la cabeza de Yoh, acariciándolo como gesto de cariño se va a dormir._

**Lyserg:** ¿Lo que les dijo? ¿Qué les dijo?

Yoh: No, nada.

**Ren: **No tiene importancia.

**Chocolove:** Claro que tiene importancia. ¡¿Ya ven?! Por eso luego la señorita Anna los maltrata…

**Manta:** u.u Tienes razón… _(Dirigiéndose a Lyserg)_ Es que una pariente de ella llegara mañana y pues…ya te imaginarás…

**Lyserg:** Entiendo, y… ¿Cómo les ha ido?

_Los muchachos entablan una conversación que los lleva a las aguas termales y estando ahí…_

**Lyserg:** Pues, he estado ocupado, actualmente vivo con mi tío, él no es mucho de mi agrado pero tengo que vivir con él, además es el único pariente que tengo.

**Chocolove:** Ohh… ya veo.

**Lyserg:** Pero pronto abriré mi propio negocio de investigaciones junto con Morphine. n.n

**Yoh:** (Su típica risilla) ¡Ya verá que todo saldrá bien! n,n

**Manta:** Bueno chicos, ya me voy, mañana hay que levantarse temprano, ya ven lo que dijo Anna…

**HoroHoro:** Tienes razón, yo también me voy a dormir, ¡Buenas noches! =)

_Manta y HoroHoro se van, los demás también se dan cuenta y también se van a dormir. Apenas llegaron Pilika y Tamao. Al día siguiente; Manta llego temprano para hacer el almuerzo, HoroHoro y Chocolove están preparando la habitación y Ren esta de sarcástico sentado en la mesa. Tocan la puerta y nadie la escucha, todos estaban ocupados haciendo los quehaceres. Pero Yoh escucha la puerta entre sueño y sueño…_

**Yoh:** Cinco minutitos mas Anna, deja que Tamao vaya, Anna, cinco minutitos mas, por favor… (Aun dormido)

_Entonces vuelve a escuchar la puerta y reacciona, se levanta limpiándose la baba de la cara y ve a Anna, ella aun estaba dormida, él la observa, la observa con unos ojos de amor profundo… Va a la puerta y abre, de frente, ve a una hermosa muchacha, de cabellos largos, ondulados castaños muy claro y unos ojos grandes de color aceitunados, era una joven bellísima._

**¿?: **¡Hola! Me llamo Lyah, ¿Es casa de los Asakura? ¿Se encuentra Anna? Soy su prima. n.n xD

_Yoh, encantado por sus ojos, no escucho lo que Lyah decía… Pero en eso, Anna se pone a un lado de Yoh y le da una bofetada que lo saca del trance en el que estaba…_

**Yoh:** Anna, ¿Por qué me pegas? T_T

**Anna:**_ (Dirigiéndose a Lyah) _¡Qué bueno que ya llegaste! ¡Me da mucho gusto verte! n.n Pasa, pasa.

0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~00~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0~0

Shaman King no me pertenece, tanto el anime como el manga son propiedad de Hiroyuki Takei. (Ecxepto por el personaje de Lyah)

K onda lectores!!!

ojala les guste mi primer FF! dejen sus revews... cualkier cometario es bueno, y mas si es una critica constructiva!

no se cuando pueda subir el otro cap pero ojala pueda aserlo pronto!

me despido de todos los fans de Shaman King!!!

hasta luego! y esten al tanto d cuando sale el cap 300 del manga traducido x lo menos en ingles.... para k me avisen..

haha!

xD


End file.
